


Guided

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: their friendship





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story. more than a drabble.  
> spoilers/hints to first episode

Mac was relieved that even after all those years, Jack and him were still the best friends imaginable and while Jack always had his back, Mac knew how tough it was for the Sentinel to let his Guide go into tough situations all by himself.

Thankfully, Mac’s abilities were that of tinkering around and finding solutions out of nearly every situation.

While it was mostly the case that Jack had Mac’s back, it was also the case that the Guide in this case needed more guiding than the actual Sentinel. But that could simply be a matter of perspective. 

Mac was also still living with Wilt, his good friend and alibi while Patricia Thornton had eyed Jack and MacGyver more than once with a stern look and their weird Sentinel-Guide relationship.

They were best friends. They could always rely on each other and that was enough for both of them. The main point in why they never started a real relationship were simply their sexuality. Jack was straight and Mac mostly so but kept it quiet. If that weren’t the case, Jack had made it abundantly clear that the age factor was simply something he couldn’t ignore, no matter what.

As a result, Jack had his own place to take his girls and whenever he needed the stability, Mac’s place was there for them to meet up at and Mac was living close by that he could feel through their bond whenever Jack was in a bad spot senses wise.

While Mac could often use the skills of a Sentinel, Jack was more the protective –sharpshooting person. It was simply how they worked and both also knew that eventually, Mac would be heading into the field by himself. Dalton would simply be too old in the long run.

Nevertheless, they were an ideal team. Even when they had to catch Nikki, they were on the same level though Jack was staying in the background. It was Mac’s girlfriend that they were talking about.

Just their luck that only Thornton was keeping quiet about their status as a bonded, platonic pair. The same with the other members in their team. Such as Nikki. She never knew who they really were and Mac was glad that they hadn’t trusted her that far. Probably some instinct that they both had had towards her. Keeping her out of the loop was not easy but now, in the long run, the best idea.

Riley on the other hand, Jack had already protected. Well, her mother, in a way her, too. MacGyver just knew that this was a different situation altogether and maybe, just maybe she would fit in nicely with their team.

Being surprised at his place for a chat, Mac simply couldn’t ignore the question of a new name. It was simple. Jack’s and his spirit animal was the same. A Phoenix.


End file.
